For You Only
by ALostHeart
Summary: For a five days Caroline seemed stuck in this endless cycle. She would wake up at Friday, January thirteen, next to her boyfriend after she had just watched him die. She relived the day over and over again. How it happened or why, was not the point. The only thing that mattered to Caroline was changing the end of the day. AU/AH one-shot.


**Hi everyone! I missed you all! It's been TOO LONG since I uploaded anything and I'm so sorry, but I had finals. And now that they are finally over and I have three weeks break (YAY) I can go back to writing A Breeze of Hope and become a nice author and update :D So I'll try to update ASAP! **

**Now this is for the Secret Valentine Campaign and it is dedicated to carolinepierce who happens to love angst. I was going to put it in the drabbles series but then I thought it was too angsty (ALERT) and I wanted to keep that for fluffy and humorous ones. Plus I think this is too long for it, too, and it would have been even longer if we didn't have to stick to words limit in our gifts. **

**OK, off I go with my rambles :D Enjoy :)**

* * *

**For You Only**

* * *

It was like a nightmare, an itch that would not get scratched away, a repetitive torment that was magnified by more and more each day, a torturous agony of having to mourn him day after day after painful day.

At first, she had truly believed it to be nothing but a nightmare; the worst nightmare she had ever had to go through, and the relief that washed over her when she saw him sleeping soundly next to her the next morning was indescribable that she threw herself at him and buried her face in his shoulder, taking full advantage of his situation as he slept on his back, and wrapped her arm around his neck tightly, causing him to wake-up.

"Is everything OK, love?" he murmured, instinctively draping an arm around her waist to bring her closer.

"Yes" she merely whispered. The nightmare was so real, so vivid that she thought it to be reality "I'm just glad you're OK" she added.

"Of course I am, Caroline, why wouldn't I be?" he chuckled. And she sighed ruefully; comforted by the sound of his warm voice, and the way he caressed her hair gently like he always did when they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

His alarm went off before she had a chance to say anything else. She had a stinging feeling as she watched him reluctantly get out of bed and go about his business, a feeling so heavy that it weight down greatly on her chest, making her click her teeth together. She ignored it and headed to the kitchen to make coffee as he hopped into the shower. And their morning was spent just like any other morning, with easy chatter as they had breakfast. Klaus quickly reminded her of their dinner reservation at eight o'clock, gave her a peck on the lips then headed to work.

She went about her day normally, heading to school and teaching her second-grade students. But something still felt eerie about the day as it dragged on. She knew that one of her students were absent before looking up and seeing her seat vacant. She knew that Kevin's mother would show up based on her request to discuss the recent behavior of her son.

"Mrs. Swan, I know that things are difficult with the divorce but…"

Caroline was unable to finish her sentence due to the woman's stunned reaction "How did you know about the divorce?" she asked, eyes widening "did Kevin tell you?"

Caroline blinked. How did she know about the divorce? She couldn't place a conversation between Kevin and herself about the issue, especially with the kid's aggressiveness towards everyone.

_"It's been really difficult recently. You see, my husband and I are divorcing" _

_"Oh I'm so sorry" _

The memory of her and Mrs. Swan flashed vividly through her head as they sat at the exact same spot and discussed the exact same issue, except Caroline knew nothing of the divorce in that nightmare.

_It's just a form of déjà vu. _Nonetheless, she felt a little uneasy as the meeting unfolded.

Her edginess was intensified as the day continued, bringing unexplainable similarities between it and her nightmare. She went through all of her day at the exact same time as it happened in her sleep, made the same rash decision of buying a new, ridiculously expensive, but too gorgeous to resist, black dress for her evening with Klaus. She kept telling herself that the nightmare unnerved her too much though and ignored the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

As she got dressed, the image of his dying face flashed before her eyes and it took mighty well of her to stop the stinging tears from falling.

_He is Ok. _She kept reminding herself and it wasn't until she saw him back from work in all his charming glory that the idea actually sunk in.

The feeling still didn't leave her. They went to the exact same restaurant as the one in the dream.

She told herself they loved that place.

He commented on how sexy she looked in the black dress that he wanted to "ravish her" right then and there which made her blush. Then went on telling her how glad he was to have in his life, how much he loved her, how much happy he's been since she appeared in his world, matching her nightmare.

She told herself that she shouldn't expect any other kind of conversation on their second anniversary.

They danced to the exactly same song as they had in her nightmare.

She told herself it was popular.

But as they hopped into the car, ready to drive back home, she glanced at her watch. It said 11:25. Caroline all but panicked, looking over at Klaus's profile as his happy smile showed his adorable dimples. Maybe she was crazy… No she _was _crazy, but she couldn't just do nothing about what she suspected would happen in the upcoming 15 minutes.

"Can we not take the short cut home?" she tried to ask casually.

"Why?" he whined "I just want to get you home and out of this dress" he smirked.

"I ... Just..." she stumbled. He raised his eyebrows at her. She huffed and adjusted her position to face fully face him "I just have a bad feeling about going through it, OK?" he frowned at her "Please, Nik"

He sighed, nodding and assumed that she was having one of her neurotic breakdowns, which was, more or less, true.

Ten minutes through the dark, empty highway and Caroline began to relax. The way Klaus held her hand and glanced at her affectionately every now and then soothed her. She was just thinking of how much she loved those peaceful moments between them when a loud crack erupted causing the car to swerve. She gasped, but Klaus was quick to limit the damage and bring the car into a harmless stop. He quickly stepped out of the car to check the damage.

"Dammit we have a flat tire" he cursed.

But the flat tire was the least of their worries when a truck came to a stop near their broken car and two guys stepped out. One of them pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Klaus's chest.

Caroline could hear the drumming sound of her heart as she watched the scene from the passenger seat in the car. It was 11:40.

_NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. _

They demanded everything, his watch, his wallet, his cellphone even his shoes and Caroline had to make the same donation minus her shoes. One of them held the gun while the other collected whatever they had.

"And this" the one who was holding the gone pointed towards the car with his head.

"It's broken, what are you going to do with it?" Klaus questioned. Had he been alone in the situation, his behavior would have differed and he wouldn't simply oblige. But Caroline's safety held him back from doing anything reckless.

"Not the car. The girl" the shooter said. Klaus shot him a glare. He'd be damned if he let them so much as touch a hair of Caroline. "Don't worry. We'll return her tomorrow"

"Not even in your wildest dream, mate" he hissed. Fear soaked through Caroline as Klaus's posture turned from relaxed to rigid, as though ready to bounce at the guy.

The other guy went around the car, opened the passenger seat and grabbed Caroline by her elbow, pulling her out "Come on now or we'll kill your boyfriend"

She didn't know whether to tell him to let go of her, or to tell Klaus not to fight. It didn't matter, because as the guy tried to drag her to their truck, Klaus growled at him, jumping at him as a stream of curses flooded through his mouth, completely ignoring the gun still pointed at him. Caroline didn't exactly know what happened next. All she knew was that a second later she heard a gunshot, followed by Klaus's blood streaming down his back.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _the loudest scream escaped her mouth as Klaus fell to the concrete floor where Caroline knelt beside him. She didn't notice the two thieves who ran back to their truck and fled a second later, screaming at each other obscenities for killing a person, or the way another car pulled over and a couple stepped out checking on the eerie status, or the cool air drilling holes in her bones. All she noticed was his face going blank from pain, his hands reaching for hers as she took it in hers and squeezed it, and how his breath was caught in his throat, like he wanted to say a million thing but couldn't.

"Stay with me, Nik" she helplessly pleaded "I love you. Please don't go"

"Caroline…." He breathed then went absolutely still. His eyes went hollow and his chest stopped heaving. His hand went limp in hers.

And all Caroline could do was hold him tightly in her arms and cry helplessly.

For a five days Caroline seemed stuck in this endless cycle. She would wake up at Friday, January thirteen, next to her boyfriend after she had just watched him die. She relived the day over and over again. How it happened or why, was not the point. The only thing that mattered to Caroline was changing the end of the day.

But that never happened.

No matter how hard she tried, Klaus always ended up dead at exactly 11:44.

She convinced him to go to the pizza place where they first met instead of the fancy restaurant once. Their car crashed into a truck, much like the first time he died when she thought it to be nothing more than a nightmare. She was fine, but he died.

She made dinner at home, making sure he wouldn't set a foot outside. The electricity went off. He went to fix it, only to stumble at the staircase and fall on his head. Somehow he managed to break his neck.

"Died on the spot" the doctor said.

Each time she watched him dead, her heart broke more. And she knew that should it happen again, she won't be able to handle it. So it was the breaking point to her in the fifth time. They went out, but she insisted on going back early. The electricity went off; she insisted that_ she_ would to fix it. She kept him sitting on the couch cuddling with her as they watched a lame movie. But his sister called, said that she was arrested for drunk driving and needed him to bail her out. Caroline begged him not to go.

"I'm not gonna let her spend a night in jail" he had said and left.

Twenty minutes later she received a call telling her that her boyfriend was in a terrible accident. His sister was fine, she gathered as the doctor led her to the morgue where she almost bumped into Elijah as he stepped out teary eyed. They didn't say a thing but stared at each other in a silent moment.

When she went in and the doctor left her, she uncovered his face. He looked so pale and felt so cold it was almost an unbearable sight. As tears streamed down her face, she bent down and planted a kiss on his forehead and a tear fell from her eyes to drop onto his cheek. The sight of him so still broke her more than she ever thought it could. With that thought she extracted a necklace from her pocket, the one her mother had given her many years before.

_"When you want to make a wish, hold on to it so tight and it'll come true" she had said then pointed to the angel hooked to it "The angel will make sure of it" _

And even though Caroline was supposed to be an adult and over those childish thoughts, she couldn't help herself as she held it to her chest, and said through her tears.

"Please keep him alive" she pleaded "Even if it meant my own death"

* * *

Klaus sat on the edge of their bed at dusk. It was Saturday January 14.

A few hours earlier he was at the hospital, the doctor talking without him really listening,

"It was of natural causes" the doctor had said "Her heart just gave out"

But Klaus didn't care. All he wanted was to get her back. Fate, natural causes, everything be damned. He'd do anything to hold her in his arms again.

He didn't understand what happened, shock and pain crippling him as the only thought that rung through his mind was that she died.

She died in his arms.

He could still feel her planting a kiss on his lips as she slipped under the covers next to him. He was half-awake half-asleep, still dazed by their earlier passionate encounter, but could feel her every movement as she settled in next to him, her back against his chest. He moved closer and took her into his arms and felt her snuggle closer to him. He could still feel her curls brushing his chest, her hand grasping his, her body flush against his, how could it be that only 7 hours later he woke up to find her breathless, soulless, lifeless, body gone limp and heart seized to beat? Warmth had left her skin and left a pale trail behind it, stripping him of a love that nothing will ever measure up to it.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't live without her. She was his everything. She was the reason he breathed.

He didn't blink back his tears. He didn't swallow back the pain. Stopping those would mean ignoring her. He had to feel everything, to remember everything, to be able to keep her in his heart.

He took the picture he had of them on his nightstand and ran his thumb over her face and its glorious beauty. And a thought just hit him.

He didn't want to exist in a world where she didn't.

As if on cue a piece of paper fell to the floor. He frowned and picked it up, gently unfolding it and gasping when he saw her handwriting.

_"There was a time when you asked me what kind of love would be worth living for." _Klaus vividly remembered that on their first date. _"I told you the kind that makes you search for it as long as it takes, the kind that makes you want to sacrifice your everything for, the kind that makes your life worth a while. And for you, Nik, I'd sacrifice even my soul. And I would do it over and over again … for you only."_

Klaus could swear that he heard her gently whisper "I love you"

* * *

**Guys, are you OK? I hope so :P Tell me in a review?**

**Oh and am I the only one who is literally drowning in Klaroline feels since the last episode! I CANNOT STOP WATCHING THAT LAST SCENE! **

**OK I've annoyed you enough! Bye :D **


End file.
